


Jade Statue

by Princess_Breetlejuice



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Attempted Deception, BDSM, Bottom Spock (Star Trek), Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Identity Porn, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poly Negotiation, Safeword Use, Safewords, Threesome - M/M/M, Top James T. Kirk, Top Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Unsafe Sex, knee highs, poor communication, straightjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Breetlejuice/pseuds/Princess_Breetlejuice
Summary: Kirk invites McCoy for a lurid threesome with the pretty little thing he found on shore leave. He's secretive about the details, but McCoy trusts Kirk to show him a good time.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Jade Statue

McCoy smoothed down his shirt for the third time in ten minutes. It wouldn’t lay right for the life of him. He wasn’t sure why such a thing bothered him now, of all times.

They’d done this before. Not exactly this, but Kirk had gotten him messed up in his schemes plenty of times. Kirk was nothing if not creative with his shore leave. He could orchestrate an orgy in mere hours while making everyone fall a little in love with him.

Kirk and McCoy didn’t have sex with each other, though they had seen every inch of each other. They knew what it looked like when the other fucked, got fucked, and everything in between. They kept a polite distance, almost as a professional courtesy.

Kirk hadn’t invited McCoy out for an adventure like this in quite some time. McCoy figured someone had caught his interest. Apparently this interest ended and Kirk was up to his old tricks again.

After the first night of Kirk’s three day liberty, he went to bother his chief medical officer with a proposal. He knew McCoy would begin his own liberty the next day and targeted him while he was decompressing from the shift.

The Captain, with the confidence of a man who knew he wouldn’t get denied, said, “I need to reserve your time, my friend. Tomorrow, 20:00 hours at the LLU hotel, room 4352.” He tossed the startled doctor a room key.

McCoy caught on and examined the key in his hand. It had his name printed on it, surrounded by swirling, abstract shapes and a metallic border. It made him think Kirk, or whoever had paid for it, had sprung for a nice place. He was already looking forward to spreading out on an absurdly large bed. Kirk’s adventure’s usually had them exhausted and staying the night. He was already sold on this with just the promise of a wonderful night’s sleep. “And what exactly am I expected to do, Captain?” he teased with a knowing smirk.

“I picked up something pretty today,” he said as he geared up to tell McCoy exactly why he’ll need to screw this person senseless.

He could imagine Kirk picking up some shore leave fun. Kirk would see something pretty across the street or bar or hotel. He’d buy them a drink and make promises he couldn’t keep and say everything they wanted to hear. He’d have them hanging off his every word and he might tuck a stray hair behind their ear. The doctor had seen the man work his magic and it was an art that never ceased to amaze him. He didn’t always get what he wanted, though McCoy didn’t understand how he could fail. “How pretty?”

“Legs for days. Real good at holding onto your hips. He’s the reserved type that goes from stoically taking it to breaking down and screaming to the heavens.”

“I’m surprised you want to share that. I can’t believe you aren’t with him right now.” He looked for some evidence that Kirk had spent a sex-filled day with some stranger planetside, but he was surprisingly composed. His casual attire was arranged how it should be, his hair was unmussed, and he didn’t carry the smell of sex. He wasn’t freshly showered, either.

“Oh, it’s a favor. He was so sweet, you know. We were having a little pillow talk and he says he’s never had two men at the same time. And he has all these ideas about how he might want it to go. Obviously this kid has been thinking about it forever, so deprived of some of life’s greatest pleasures.”

McCoy valiantly held back the massive grin threatening to break across his face. Of course Kirk would make it sound like a noble mission. “So you say you know a guy, yeah?”

“Obviously. I tell the poor kid that I have a very nice, caring doctor who will treat him right.” McCoy shivered, he did love his title in bed. It didn’t hurt that Jim was positively purring. “He was so nervous, he asked a thousand questions. What’s his name, does he know how to take care of a good boy, how big is his dick, would he be okay with his special requests —”

“Wait, what do you mean by a ‘special request?’”

“Just a little kink, nothing big.”

“Kid,” Leonard said guardedly. The last thing McCoy needed was another extrode up his ass. His rim tingled for weeks after that. He was hesitant to try anything crazy on Kirk’s adventures from then on.

“Bones, don’t worry about this one. You’ll like it.”

“What is it?”

“You really want to ruin the surprise. Come on, don’t you trust me?” Kirk gave him his best innocent, puppy dog eyes.

McCoy grumbled, “That’s a loaded question and you know it.” His nonanswer was enough to let Kirk know he had him right where he wanted.

“Trust me on this one. If this doesn’t pan out, you’ll get to hold this over my head for the next year.”

McCoy made some general sounds of displeasure, that sounded more like acceptance to Kirk’s ears. How could McCoy refuse the opportunity to get bitching privileges?

“Great! You’ll be thanking me when you try his mouth. He’s experienced enough that he won’t bite you, but you can feel how inexperienced and nervous he is. We both know you like to pretend to take advantage of some new, naive, pretty thing.”

McCoy cuffed his captain on the back of the head for his remark. It was exceptionally rude to tease him about a fetish he totally had. He hadn’t realized that his friend had figured that out about him. Kirk must really want this if he’s using the doctor’s weaknesses to lure him to bed.

Kirk slung an arm around McCoy’s shoulders. “This boy wants some kind stranger to come and show him how to be good cock slut. I told him about you, how you are a good country boy and how you treat boys like him. He wants to take whatever you want to give. I told him how he would struggle to take you.” He lowered his voice and McCoy could feel the breath brushing against his ear. “As hard or fast as you want it. I’ve tried him out, he can take it. He knows it’ll be a stretch and he cannot wait.”

McCoy was thoroughly seduced, which was unfair. He wasn’t usually the one on the receiving end of Kirk’s attention and, damn, was it intense. How could any man, woman, or other find it in themselves to refuse him? It left him with no choice but to comply. It felt unnecessary because he was always on board with Jim’s plans.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there.” He looked at the card in his hand, examined it with a measure of finality, and put it on the table.

Kirk ruffled his hair and stood back up. “Great! Don’t be late. Our boy is waiting for you.”

The captain left in the same whirlwind he arrived in, and McCoy was excited for what was to come.

So here he was at 19:57 in the LLU Hotel. As McCoy exited the turbolift, it occurred to him that he had not sought out partners on his own in quite some time. He had grown complacent, with Kirk doing all the hard work and then being invited in at the appropriate time. He didn’t feel motivated to go out on his own and fumble over his words in front of attractive strangers. Sometimes he would get a little too drunk and a little too honest, much to his sober embarrassment. It was so much easier to sit back and watch Kirk’s target fall under his spell.

The hotel corridors were probably supposed to feel dark and intimate, but they were more ominous than anything. The lengthy hallways had no lighting fixtures to illuminate the walls. As a guest walked through, the walls a short radius around them would shine a dim blue. It was enough to see room numbers and the path ahead, but was not too bright that the guest’s eyes would become unadjusted to the dark. He couldn’t see much beyond the blue glow and it made him feel like people could be staring at him from the darkness.

He traversed the hall slowly and compared the room numbers with the one on the card. He felt himself become aroused by the anticipation as the numbers climbed higher. Soon, he was at the door and his pants felt tight and suddenly too small. Some part of him expected to hear ecstatic moans on the other side, but either Kirk was being patient or the soundproofing was excellent.

He knocked twice as a courtesy before swiping his card. He wasn’t inclined to take in the scenery as he searched for his friend and this new companion he’d heard so much about. It was dimly lit, but bright enough that he wouldn’t run into any of the furniture.

When he found them, he made sure to announce his arrival with an appreciative whistle. “My word, Jim, I gotta hand it to you. You did not lie when you said he was a pretty little thing.”

The slender man on the bed shivered at the praise. He was kneeling, his feet crossed, and face pressed against the pillows.

Kirk was sitting behind the man on the bed and said proudly, “Isn’t he? He’s looking extra pretty for you tonight, all dressed up.”

He was referring to the lovely bondage pieces that adorned their new friend. His upper body was confined in a complicated jacket. It was made with heavy cloth and held in place with thick straps. It resembled an ancient restraining device. The sleeves kept his arms crossed over his middle and his hands touched his back. The jacket was black, so stark against his pale skin, with white, blocky stitching.

He wore a hood that obscured the view of his face, only leaving his mouth and nose free. His thin lips were slightly parted as he breathed slowly. McCoy found himself drawn to the scant uncovered areas. He wanted to lick his jawline and follow it down his throat. He’d have to hold that thought until Jim layed out the rules.

Leonard’s gaze travelled down his body and fell on his underwear. It was the kind that cupped his dick and left the back open and available. His ass was propped up, calling to him. He was wearing knee high socks to finish off the look.

Their new friend seemed relaxed for being so vulnerable before the two men. The air was heavy with want and anticipation between the three.

The bondage had to have been their new friend’s idea. This had to have been too many steps for Kirk’s tastes. Kirk preferred to keep it simple and to the point, so that they could get to the pleasure as soon as possible. Though, if a partner was insistent, he would try most anything at least twice. It had to have been their guest who had carefully coordinated the ensemble to be irresistible. “I’m surprised you didn’t start without me,” McCoy needled.

“Couldn’t disappoint him. It wouldn’t be a threesome until you got here.” Kirk kneaded their new friend’s ass before running his nails down his leg.

McCoy wanted so bad to cross the room and fulfill this fantasy. So far, none of this was outside of his wheelhouse, just like Jim had promised. “So what are the rules? I’m ready to get this party started.”

“Well, first off, he’s going to be pretty nonverbal. He hasn’t been talkative since I put all this on.” Kirk jerked at the jacket straps, to show that the bound man wasn’t going anywhere. “He’s got a safeword button he can push if he needs to stop. Hey, baby, can you push your button?”

The three heard the loud, distinct tone from inside the jacket.

McCoy nodded, comfortable that he would definitely hear it should it be needed. “Nifty. What else?”

“He wants to keep his panties where they are. You can feel him up but he doesn’t want to be taken out.” The good captain groped their new friend’s crotch and their new friend melted into the touch. “It’s not about his pleasure, anyways. He wants to be a good boy who’s focused on making us feel good.”

Leonard liked how their new friend was subtly responding to Jim’s words. He didn’t think he was imagining the subtle shift of hips or the way his posture loosened. Maybe he told Kirk not to lay out the rules earlier so they could discuss it over his head. “Anything else?”

“Some pain is good, but he doesn’t need it. Feel free to smack him around a little, bite him, grab him.” Kirk bit down on the helpless man’s throat, just enough to elicit a groan. With a smug grin, he continued, “Other than that? Just show him a good time.”

While McCoy welcomed the show Kirk was putting on, he was ready to dive in.

He knelt onto the bed and slid two fingers into their new friend’s mouth. He took his time to memorize the textures of his tongue, the curvature of his teeth, the ridges of his palate. He was overwhelmed by the heat and subtle play of his tongue over his fingers.

His hands roamed over the hood, tracing his cheekbones and finding the sharp angles of his ears. He sought out the bite mark Jim had made, just a faint, pale shadow on pristine skin. He instantly decided that this suited the man and he deserved to be covered in marks. He could heal the green and teal bruises later, should he want it. Or maybe he’d like to proudly wear the evidence of this encounter. He doubted this would be the case, though.

It took some awkward maneuvering to press his clothed cock to their new friend’s mouth.The man obediently mouthed and, damn, he could feel the overwhelming heat through his pants and underwear. “Jimmy, you picked up an eager one.”

“And you are just going to tease him when you could be feeding him your dick.”

McCoy chuckled, because there was Kirk’s patented patience. “It’s called building a mood.” He indulged in kissing the bound man soundly. The kiss made him feel like they would burn together. The bottom was attentive, but not as urgent as he would have wanted. All tressed up and the best he could manage was a languid meeting of lips and tongue? It was a nice kiss, but he wanted him desperate. He felt confident in his ability to drive him wild, especially with Jim by his side. How reserved would he be when his lips were stretched and his chin was slick with his saliva?

“He’s already in the mood,” he said, like Leonard’s investigation was some great edging.

The doctor joked, “Oh, you’d never survive us alone in the bedroom,”. As soon as it was out of his mouth, he regretted it. How could he suggest that they be intimate with one another, without someone(s) in the center? That wasn’t how any of this worked. They’d been following that unspoken rule since their academy days.

Thankfully, Kirk seemed to overlook his misstep and played along. “You’d learn to give me whatever I want,” he said impetuously.

He decided it was time to change the subject. “What does he want to be called?”

“He didn’t tell me, but he certainly enjoys being called ‘pet’ or ‘boy’.”

“If that’s the case, be a good pet and undo my pants.” He knew he was being cruel, forcing the man to open a button and zipper with his teeth, blindfolded, but he wanted to see it.

Kirk kept himself busy by lavishing the bottom with half-attentive affection; fidgeting with the straps, kissing the lines of his body, fondling his ass and thighs. The entire time he was studying how their bottom was fumbling with his lips and teeth. It took long minutes, and several breaks for him to reassess his strategy, for him to convince the piece of clothing to part.

The bound man moaned as he finally dragged the zipper down. Once his task was done, he held still. McCoy chuckled because it seemed like their bottom was a polite man who wouldn’t do anything without permission.

“Lick,” he ordered.

The bottom gave delicate kitten licks to his clothed erection. Gradually his underwear became damp as his saliva sunk into the fabric. He savored the light stimulation, hands on the powerless man’s head, appreciating the curve of his ass and paying no mind to Kirk’s shit eating grin.

He slipped his underwear over his hips and guided his cock into the bottom’s mouth. This was what he was looking forward to since he hopped off the Enterprise, got lost on the way, and found a transport that brought him to the hotel. The entire time he was wondering what this mouth would feel like.

It didn’t disappoint. His new friend didn’t quite know what to do with his tongue, or how to decide when he should suck or lick. He clearly wanted to make this the best he could for McCoy and was using his limited experience to be a good boy. His mouth was scorching and his breath fanned the flames.

McCoy let the man enthusiastically suck him off for a few minutes and held his head, just to let him feel the weight of his hands. His patience eventually ran out and he held his head still to let him thrust into the waiting mouth. He didn’t push far, not wanting to hurt the man, and kept a lazy pace. “Very nice,” he complimented. The bound man hummed at the praise and resumed his efforts with his tongue.

“Told you,” Kirk gloated.

“I can’t believe you,” McCoy said with a roll of his eyes and a laugh. He didn’t pause his pace. “You have to do this now, while I’m using this nice boy’s mouth?”

“You are only using that mouth because I’m such a great friend.” Kirk started playing with the bound man’s rim; rubbing it, pushing the tip of his thumb in.

“Oh, who else would you invite out? Sulu?”

The men shared a good-natured chuckle. It was broken up by the sound of a gag when McCoy jerked his hips too deeply at the wrong time.

“Sorry about that, boy. It was too good and I couldn’t help myself.” He pulled out of his mouth apologetically. “I don’t think I can behave. I don’t suppose you want to gag on my dick?”

The bottom jerked forward to try to get McCoy in his mouth again, with a soft whine in his throat.

“Oh? Is that how it is?” McCoy said towards the bottom’s eagerness.

Kirk answered for the silent bottom, “He’s nothing if not enthusiastic. You can fuck his mouth a little. He can’t take it like a pro, but he’ll certainly try.”

McCoy thought about how Jim could definitely swallow down cock like a professional. He wondered if Kirk had shown his skills yesterday to this man and if he could appreciate the skill. If the bottom was as inexperienced as Kirk had said, he was sure Kirk flipped his world on its head. Kirk had brought lesser beings to their knees with his multi-talented mouth.

McCoy gradually shoved deeper into the bound man’s mouth and dipped into his throat. There was a hint of teeth as he stretched to accommodate his girth. He was trying his best, but his mouth wasn’t big enough. Leonard had a modest length, but a width that intimidated a few unsuspecting partners. As McCoy felt more comfortable, he plunged deeper, making wet and lewd sounds. He had to retreat a few times to let him catch his breath. He thought about how, if he could see his eyes, they would probably be brimming with tears. If his mask was gone, he would see how those tears fell down his pale cheeks, flushed with heaving breaths.

The bound man began making a near inaudible sound, and McCoy could barely take his gaze away from the lips around his dick to see what Kirk was up to. Jim was tongue deep in the man’s ass. When he noticed Leonard was looking at him, he wiggled his eyebrows, like that was the appropriate expression for rimming. That was one of Kirk’s skills; he could break the tension without ruining the mood. Seeing Kirk tongue-fuck the pretty guy between them with a silly expression made him smile and remember to focus on enjoying himself.

His shoulders relaxed and he jammed his dick in deeply, groaning as the bottom’s throat massaged him. If the boy wanted to be used, McCoy would loosen up and give him what he wanted.

Soon, he felt it getting too good, so he pulled out with more finality. The bottom’s mouth stayed obediently open, his lips puffy and loose. He was tempted to cum all over his mask and lips, wondering how he would look with a painted face. He wanted to see if the bottom would coyly lick his lips clean or sit submissively like a properly used, filthy toy. Both options sounded appealing. “Wanna cum in your ass. You want that, boy? ”

The bound man’s breath hitched and he nodded eagerly.

“Then Jim’ll get my sloppy seconds. We’ll fill you up and it’ll drip outta your loose hole. You’ll feel us for days,” Leonard promised.

The bottom lowered his face, pressed his face into the bed, and groaned heartily.

Leonard asked, “Think he’s ready for me?”

“Enough,” Kirk shrugged. “He’ll stretch out for you.”

“Guess I’ll have to be gentle while I split him open. Lube?” He crawled across the bed to get behind the bottom.

Kirk scrambled amongst the thick duvet to find the discarded bottle of lube. “Here y’are,” he said as he presented it like a prize to McCoy’s hands.

McCoy squirted a generous amount on his hand, rolled it around to warm it up, and got his cock good and slick. He wasn’t sure if he was lubed enough, so he went back for seconds, just to be sure. He didn’t want it to be more difficult than it had to be.

He teased the bottom with the tip at first, but he couldn’t keep it up. His patience was running thin, so he began to press in, the soft insides opening to welcome him. He held it there for a while, deep inside this very cute stranger, and tried to be patient. The man was tight, and McCoy had to distract himself to keep himself from rutting mindlessly.

He focused on Kirk, and how he was thrusting his cock against the man’s cheek. Their friend was trying to get Kirk’s dick in his mouth, but Kirk kept it right out of reach. It was like a cruel, little game of keepaway.

As Kirk pushed the head in the stranger’s mouth, McCoy had to let himself move. He instantly regretted that he decided not to get off last night, so he might last longer. He wanted this to last, in no small part in order to show off to Jim. Jim didn’t always last so long, always so eager and worked up, though he was young enough to get it up again easily. Jim hummed and leaned over to lazily plaster a kiss on McCoy’s mouth.

Jim’s lips were softer than the good doctor expected them to be. He thought about them often enough and he couldn’t deny how good it felt, paired with the slick heat of their attractive companion.

He relished the way his thighs burned from effort. He squeezed the man’s hip with one hand and roughly reached around to rub at their pretty toy’s dick.

The loud beep broke through the room. It took Leonard a moment to consider what it meant in relation to the pressure around his dick, but he froze as soon as it came to him: safeword button. The bottom had pushed the safeword button. Scene over.

He didn’t know if he should stay where he was deeply seated or pull out. His instincts screamed that he should pull out as fast as possible, as he’d clearly made a mistake. The button wouldn’t have been used if everything was okay, now would it.

Kirk carefully removed himself from the bottom’s mouth and McCoy followed his lead. McCoy let Kirk take control of the situation as he did best. The bound man was rolled over and pushed to sit up.

Leonard slid to the end of the bed so that the two could talk in confidence. The two whispered for a few moments.

Kirk slid over to McCoy to share the results of their conversation. “Bones, would you mind going back? I can take care of him from here.”

“I don’t want to leave until I know Spock is alright.”

Jim looked genuinely shocked. “What?”

“What do you mean, 'What?' I don’t want to abandon him after he uses his safeword.”

For the first time this night, he heard Spock speak. He sounded more unsteady than McCoy ever wanted to hear. “My apologies, doctor. Jim, could you please release me? It seems this is unnecessary.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will,” Kirk replied distractedly. He climbed up behind Spock to fiddle with the clasps and free him.

“So what’s going on? You guys are acting weird.”

Soon Spock was naked aside from the socks and underwear, sitting rigidly with his usual perfect posture. McCoy never thought he’d see him like this. The doctor didn’t know he was capable of being the intensely sexual being he was tonight. Spock wasn’t nearly as repressed as he thought, or accused him of being. “I hope you’ll forgive me, doctor. We thought we had concealed my identity.”

“You didn’t think I would realize I would recognize you when I had my hands on you?”

Kirk cast his eyes down guiltily and nodded, while Spock made unflinching eye contact and gave away nothing. They were sitting beside one another while Kirk stroked Spock’s thigh.

“Why would either of you think I wouldn’t? I’m your doctor! I have conducted all those invasive tests. I know every inch of your body. And you are Vulcan. That was an obvious tell...” A Vulcan participating in a homosexual threesome was incaculably rare, if it had ever happened before, and with two strangers? No. Vulcan was not known as a promiscuous society.

He’d figured out Kirk and Spock’s game a few minutes in. He got his hands on Spock’s skin, felt the heat, and knew this body was familiar. While he had been surprised that Spock wanted him to participate, he was fully and immediately on board.

The way Kirk touched Spock, it was clear this was different than the usual hookups Kirk invited him on. It made sense why Kirk hadn’t been inviting him out. The Captian had been busy fucking his First Officer. They had been having freaky alien sex for months before they invited McCoy in to do this stranger-in-the-bedroom thing. The fantasy had been very exciting, and he was happy to bond with his friends with this fun, sensual game.

McCoy was having a hard time concentrating. His mind kept coming back to the fact that Spock was sitting there, stoic as always, with his ass lubed and freshly fucked. It was hard to have a serious conversation, when all he wanted to do was screw Spock into the next millenia. He was irritable, but he’d be more irritable if he wasn’t so horny.

“That is very logical. We thought we had covered up all indications of my species.”

The mask, the low light, the restrictive bondage, the lack of speech; all measures to hide his species and identity. They even thought about making sure McCoy kept his hands off Spock’s weird alien dick. “Dumbasses, the both of you. I could feel your ears through the mask. And you didn’t think I’d notice that, oh! This guy marks fucking green.”

“We thought, yunno, we thought it would be too dark to tell,” Kirk mumbled.

“And. And. And! We didn’t use protection. If I was some stranger, I’d have used protection. I give you shit about safe sex all the time, Jim.” Speaking of sex, he his mind shifted to his dick again. He felt the cooling lube on his dick that had gone partially soft. It had been a very long time since he had gone raw and he had strong feelings on the matter. He had stopped countless sexual encounters to force a rubber into Jim’s hand. Jim hadn’t thought it was weird that Leonard had taken Spock’s mouth and ass bare? McCoy would only screw someone raw if he knew they were clean and, as their doctor, he knew they were. It made sense that Spock hadn’t noticed, but Jim should know him better. It should have been obvious to him, which is why Leonard was confused that his best friend hadn’t picked up on his subtle tells.

Kirk’s voice lowered to an almost inaudible level. “I thought that you, uh,” his shoulders were holding up his ears and he was flushed with discomfort. “were just super eager and forgot? Happens to everyone.”

McCoy had nothing to say, and stared both of them down. Jim was well acquainted with that look; McCoy often delivered it when Jim did something particularly reckless on some backwater planet. It took him a few moments to reel his irritation back in, because he had to check what was wrong with Spock.

“We can talk about this later, because apparently both of y’all think I’m some dull country doctor.” His companions looked poised to make some refutation, but McCoy held up a hand to stop them. He continued, “You can stroke my ego later. Now, what’s wrong, Spock?”

“I don’t know what you mean, doctor.”

“You hit your button. We should talk about why you used it.”

“I don’t see why you would want to know.”

“Straightforward as always, are we,” McCoy complained. “Look, I need to know what went wrong. All I can think is that I did something wrong, because I can’t think of anything else. And if I did something wrong, I need to know so I don’t make the same mistake again. I thought we were having fun.” He sounded more vulnerable than he wanted and compensated by plastering the stern look back on his face.

“No, doctor. Your actions were not upsetting.”

McCoy relaxed a little bit, now that he knew it wasn’t his fault. At least he knew he wasn’t being a shitty lover. “Okay, fine, but something was upsetting.”

“It is none of your concern.”

“Damn right it’s my concern! If it wasn’t a big deal, you would have told us.”

Kirk took Spock’s hand in his. “Was it something I did?” Kirk asked in a small, sensitive voice. McCoy didn’t know what was going on between the captain and the first officer. It wasn’t any of his business, but Kirk seemed very affected to think he had ruined the scene. Kirk tended to be calm and steadying when scenes turned south.

“No, captain. Your actions were not upsetting.”

McCoy didn’t like Spock’s specific, repetitive language. It sounded like he was trying to skirt the grey areas of a lie. “Our actions weren’t upsetting, but there is something about us that is upsetting.” Spock’s lip twitched the tiniest bit, just a miniscule glitch, as McCoy began to puzzle it out. “If it wasn’t about us, you would have been more exact.”

“This conversation is unnecessary. My emotions have returned to threshold levels. If we are not going to continue with our previous activities, I will return to the Enterprise.”

“Yeah, no. You can’t run away from us, you emotionally constipated hobgoblin,” Leonard said, like he could stop Spock from leaving.

“Charming as always, doctor.”

“Hey now, Bones has a point. I want to know what’s going on.”

Spock paused, like he was weighing probabilities and running feasibility reports to determine how to approach the situation. “I will confide my thoughts, but I require something from the both of you.”

“Shoot,” McCoy replied.

At the same time, Kirk said, “Whatever you need.”

Spock spoke clearly and carefully, as if he was agonizing over the perfect words. Did McCoy imagine how his eyes darted a bit, betraying some measure of anxiety? “I need assurances that whatever I say will not impact our professional careers, nor compromise our interpersonal relationships.”

“Nothing, never. You are my best friend, just like Bones is.”

Kirk and Spock nodded at each other, and then turned to face McCoy.

McCoy felt like his words weren’t needed. The pair knew how he felt. However, they were looking at him with anticipation and McCoy knew he had to say something. “Short of you saying you hate me or set this up for blackmail, we will be fine.” After the words were out of his mouth, they felt wrong. For all their bickering, he knew those weren’t the issue, and it wasn’t right to even suggest it.

“I arranged this encounter with you, Leonard.” Spock took a moment to back up, “I assume that it’s appropriate to refer to you by your first name considering the circumstance.” McCoy was amused, thinking about how Spock was still hesitant to cross the line of propriety, post kinky threesome. “Leonard, I did not think that you would have accepted if I propositioned you for a sexual encounter.”

McCoy had to think on that one. It was strange to think about Spock putting on the moves with him. It would have been awkward, sure, and he cringed internally when he thought about Spock’s seduction. He was thankful that Kirk had done all the talking. Still, he declared with significant confidence, “I think I would have.” He believed Spock’s insecurities were unfounded. Leonard hadn’t thought about Spock sexually on his own, but he certainly enjoyed seeing the nude, debauched version of the Enterprise’s First Officer. He’s noticed how his uniform fit his frame, how it seemed to accentuate the curve of his spine. He paid some attention to his slim, elegant fingers, folded behind his back. He thought about how that shapely ear would feel under his teeth. He even thought their rows would be much more satisfying if they could settle it here, instead of with endless bickering. There were many facets of Spock that stole his attention.

Jim and Spock were both appealing men and he was glad to have them in his bed. He would gladly have them again.

“You say that, but it is difficult to judge based on hindsight. I thought that you would consent to a sexual encounter if Jim said it would be with an unknown person. Jim agreed and we discussed how to obscure my identity and heritage. We thought that the deception would be harmless, however, I had a number of negative emotions when we engaged in coitus. I could not allow the interaction to continue while you did not have all of the information to consent.”

McCoy took a moment to think about what Spock said. Kirk, surprisingly, was staying out of it and the three were in a tense silence. Leonard was pissed that they tried to trick him, but he was more so annoyed that they thought it would work. They could have avoided this mess if they were upfront with him. Was it so hard to ask? It felt like he was on the outside of their fun little club. If Kirk and Spock were fucking, he was being left out of it because they thought he was too pretentious to screw Spock?

“What were these negative emotions?” he prodded. It was a minor revenge, to make Spock confess personal subjects. Spock deserved to be uncomfortable.

Kirk put a hand on Spock’s shoulder, and Spock confessed, “I was feeling guilt, regret, and emotionally unfulfilled.”

That was a bit more intense than McCoy had expected. “Emotionally unfulfilled? What do you mean?”

“I believe I’ve given ample details.”

“No, it’s not,” Kirk interjected. “You’ve been acting weird recently. We are naked. It’s as good a time as for transparency.”

McCoy hadn’t noticed anything different about Spock, but maybe it's because he hadn’t been sleeping with him.

“The outcome of this conversation is likely to make both of you both uncomfortable.” There was a very human tick. Spock was pushing his thumbnail into the side of his finger. He seemed to notice that he was doing it, tensed his hand, and then relaxed it into a normal position. If Spock was compromised enough to not be able to hold back his human mannerisms, McCoy wasn’t sure if he wanted to push the issue.

Kirk had no such misgivings. “Please,” he pleaded. “I want to know.”

“I approached you, Jim, to initiate a sexual relationship. I also approached you to help me initiate a sexual encounter with Leonard. I thought that I would be content with pursuing sexual relationships with the two of you, but I found it unfulfilling. I don’t think I am capable of engaging in casual sexual relationships with individuals that I have romantic affections for.”

The other two men were not prepared for that. The plain meaning was obscured by Spock’s way of talking around things, but the pair had enough experience to hear what Spock was really saying.

McCoy didn’t know what to think about Spock’s confession. He was not surprised to hear about Spock’s feelings for Kirk, but he was blindsided by Spock’s feelings for him. He never would have imagined that Spock’s feelings extended beyond friendship. He couldn’t think of any signs that Spock felt that way. Maybe it was when Spock curtly removed him from the medical ward, though Leonard thought that it was because Spock was a stickler for rules. Or the way he would insist McCoy come to Spock and Kirk’s chess matches, though those sessions would bore him to tears. Or how he gifted him expensive, real alcohol for his birthday. Spock would grumble about McCoy’s use of intoxicants, but would sit, and be pleasant company while he drank.

It wasn’t a lot, but those could be the indications. At the same time, those could also be indications of a solid friendship.

“I apologize, Jim,” Spock continued, “I did not confide that I had romantic feelings when I solicited a physical relationship. I never had any intentions of burdening you with my emotions. I do not regret our arrangements, but I cannot continue it. I hope we will be able to return to being platonic friends.”

“No,” Kirk said, with a volume that surprised them all and a quiver in his voice. There was no Captain in this room, no authority or power. Just plain Jim. “You don’t get to make those decisions.”

“You are being unreasonable.”

“You don’t get to decide that I don’t have feelings, Spock,” Kirk asserted. He did not have the confidence he should have. He seemed ready to be rejected, even after Spock had confirmed his feelings.

McCoy instantly felt like a third wheel. He could see where this was going and, while he was happy for them, he felt like this was a deeply personal moment. There was no way to make a smooth retreat. They belonged together, and everyone could see that. The bed was suddenly a lot smaller, and there was no room left for him. If he was lucky, they would ask for privacy while they consummated their new relationship and he could leave to morosely orgasm by his own hand.

Spock took Kirk’s hand. “I would ask you to clarify.”

“I don’t appreciate that you assume what my feelings are.”

“Would you happen to have any romantic inclinations for me?”

Blushing furiously, Kirk admitted, “I think I might.”

Leonard was frustrated at Kirk’s wishy-washy language. He was gazing at Spock like he hung the stars, and he had the gaul to act like he didn’t know. “Oh, seriously, Jim? You ‘think’ you ‘might’ have feelings?”

“I mean, I thought about it, what it would be like if I dated you,” he gestured at Spock, “and it sounded pretty nice. But then we starting having this pretty amazing sex and I was good for that. It’s hard to switch gears. I mean, I’ve thought about it with you too, McCoy.”

“Hey, hey, no reason to bring me into this. You guys figure out the gushy stuff.”

“You are a part of this, whether you want to be or not. We made Spock open up, and we need to be open too.”

“Y’all were the ones trying to trick me. I don’t have to say shit.”

“It didn’t work on you. No reason to bring up the past.”

This was too much for McCoy. He needed a little time to himself to sort out the mess Spock and Kirk made of his uncomplicated life. As much as he wanted to leave, he knew he couldn’t. Spock was still a little off, and these numbskulls needed time to figure out how to tell each other that they wanted to be space boyfriends. There was too much to be settled, and this was not the time. If he left, they would probably feel like he was upset with them, and things at work would be awkward. He wasn’t upset, just tired and unable to deal with their nonsense and supposed feelings for him.

Leonard took charge of the situation. “I’m not getting into any of this feelings bullshit right now. All I need you to know, Spock, is that I’m not mad, and I want you to be alright before we go to sleep.”

That mostly shut down the conversation for the night.

They cuddled in close together and, while there was a lot that needed to be said, there was no room for it here. They achieved a comfortable silence in each other’s arms. The tension eventually faded from their grasps on each other, and they shared reaffirming kisses. Spock returned to his neutral state. They’d figure it out, but for now, they would rest.

****

They handled the whole mess like adults. That is to say, at least from McCoy’s perspective, they avoided the topic and went back to normal. It was easy enough for him. He had years of experience with doing whatever crazy sex scenerio Jim organized, then go right back to calling Jim “Captain.” It wasn’t hard to go through his day without thinking about Jim in various compromising positions.

Spock was somewhat harder, but he stayed professional. He stopped his eyes from lingering on Spock’s lips. Who knew the hobgoblin had it in him? He didn’t know if it was part of the ruse, Jim’s idea, or Spock’s idea to get the kink gear. It was a nice quality. He couldn’t believe how amazing Spock looked in bondage, and that the repressed bugger allowed himself to be like that. It must have cost a pretty penny, and Spock was sensible with how he spent his pay.

And he tried his best not to think about the two of them together. And he tried not to think about Spock in pretty bondage gear. Absolutely nothing changed between the two of them. There was some tension lingering, a tension that had always been there. McCoy had noticed it ages ago, but never thought anything would happen between them. Their heads were too far up their own asses to explore each other’s.

He really was happy for them. Half of him wanted to interrogate the pair to see if they sorted it out yet. The other part of him knew that they had, and that they were disgustingly domestic behind doors. That shared bathroom gave them the perfect opportunity for late night meetings. He was sure that they were probably spending every night sharing a bed.

It made him a bit sad. He thought about them, curled up in bed after a long shift and a long, pleasurable destress session while he was alone. It was obvious there was no room for him between them, even if Spock had expressed interest in them both. Now that he had Kirk, he probably forgot all about the good doctor. Kirk’s silly little notions about a relationship with McCoy had probably withered away.

****

McCoy sat in his office, signing off on the forms to order the next set of vaccines the crew was due for. They were going to be thrilled about that one. With as much as he struggled with getting the crew in Medbay, he was contemplating sneaking into their rooms and jabbing them in their sleep.

His Captain entered without knocking. No manners. Just because it was his ship didn’t mean that this was his Medbay. “Hey, Bones! How’s this fine Gamma shift treating you?”

“Is it Gamma already?” McCoy slurred. It was much later than he thought. That explained why his eyelids were stinging and clinging to his eyes.

“That it is. A little bird says you’ve been working for 16 hours. I was ordered to apprehend you and return you to your quarters.”

Ah, Christine had to be tattling again. “I was fixin’ to leave after I signed this form,” he lied. He could have easily spent another hour on paperwork before he crashed at his desk. Kirk knew that, but didn’t call him out on it. McCoy scribbled on the appropriate line on his PADD, and meaningfully put it down. “I can get there on my own. I don’t need an escort.”

“Too bad, you are getting one.”

The doctor made sounds of displeasure, but he couldn’t hide the little grin. After a long day, Jim was a sight for sore eyes. They didn’t speak as they ambled down the hall, and they basked in each other’s company.

When they arrived at the door, Jim asked, “Can I come inside?” McCoy was going to protest, complain that he was going to crash, but Jim added, “Just a second, and it’s important.”

“Fine, but I’m using you as a vaccine tester if you waste my time.”

The door opened, and Jim followed behind him with a chuckle.

McCoy sat in the bed, and almost moaned at how soft it felt. He didn’t even need a night cap to make sure he slept amazingly. But first, he needed to have this conversation. “So what is this important thing?”

Jim, wasting no time, blurted out, “Spock and I are dating each other now.”

McCoy wasn’t surprised, but it stung the tiniest bit to have it confirmed. “Really? This is what was urgent?”

“We just thought that you should know, especially after that night.”

“So you can tell me that that was a one time thing? And tell me not to think about what your boyfriend’s ass felt like?” He was being unnecessarily crass, but he was tired, and was feeling prickly about the topic. He knew there weren’t going to be more wild threesomes with the Captain and his First Officer. Jim didn’t have to spell it out for him, or rub it in his face.

“No, that’s not it at all. We just thought we should let you know, and tell you that the offer is still open.”

“What offer?”

“You. Me. Spock. We could be a relationship. The whole boyfriend situation. We go on dates when we get a chance. Hug, kiss, fuck. If you want that.”

All McCoy could say was, “Uhh.”

“Just think about it.”

Jim pat his friend on the shoulder, and saw himself out before McCoy could recover. McCoy wished he would have stayed, so the exhausted doctor could rant about imposing, pretty Captains barging in and messing up his life.

***

McCoy didn’t sort out how he felt. He didn’t have the time or energy for introspection for, not one, but two people. It had been a few weeks since Jim invited him into their relationship, and he was no closer to an answer.

Instead, he found himself outside of Kirk’s door, gathering the courage to request entrance. He hoped he wasn’t too late, and that they hadn’t changed their minds. It was nerve wracking. In that moment, he was infuriated that the pair had made him feel a thousand different, confusing ways. They had each other, and he was left on the outside, trying to figure out if he wanted in. Neither of them gave him any invitation, before that night in the hotel room, and they left him floundering. What assholes.

He used that to demand entrance, though, all that anger dissipated when he saw Kirk at his desk. That was the wrong mood for his approach.

“What can I help you with, Bones?”

McCoy sat on the side of Jim’s desk, in a gesture that was not as smooth as he would have liked, but he was committed. He was too old to pull off a flirtatious move like that. “I know your shore leave starts tomorrow. Do you have any plans with Spock?”

“We talked about spending an afternoon on the beach. It’s been insane recently, we haven’t been able to talk about it.”

“I don’t suppose you’d be open to a suggestion.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I picked up this guy. You know, I was out today, feet in the water. He wasn’t really my type, but that southern drawl got to me.”

“Bones —"

“No, no, hear me out.” McCoy couldn’t let Jim interrupt him, he had a whole yarn to spin. He had to keep going while he had the appropriate amount of foolish bravado.“He says to me, he says, 'Leo, this evening is fantastic, but I can’t help thinking about your Captain and First Officer. I’ve heard amazing things about them, and I’d do anything for a night with them.' Now, I’m offended that my bed partner is busy thinking about my friends, after all I did for him. But he keeps going, saying, 'I’d love to get in the middle of that. Should the Captain get behind me as I plow the First Officer, or maybe I could feel what those Vulcan cocks feel like.'”

“Bones, what —"

Nope, McCoy still wasn’t done. “And he kept on going on and on about it. Eventually, I give in, and he’s so excited about it. I think, you know, this isn’t so bad, I can guarantee my friends have a nice time tonight. He reserved a nice cabin on the water in the Obsys Bay.” He pulled the key out of his pocket and slid it in front of Jim.

Kirk had this indescribable expression on his face. “I don’t. Bones, I just don’t —“

McCoy already didn’t like the way that sounded. “Hey, don’t be like that. It’ll be a lot of fun. I know you both would have fun.”

“It’s complicated now. Our relationship isn’t closed, but Spock can’t do casual. If it’s casual to you —"

“It won’t be. For him,” McCoy asserted and shook his head. “It might be hero worship, but he’s interested in meeting you and seeing where it goes.”

“Please don’t get our hopes up.”

“It’s not the only thing that’ll get up.” McCoy instantly regretted that. His Kirk impression was pretty shit, but the conversation was still going okay. It was easier faking his confidence than facing this directly.

Jim cautiously took the key, holding it gingerly like he was afraid it was going to explode. McCoy let out a sigh that had lingered heavy in his chest. His mission was successful. Jim inquired, “Where are we meeting this suitor?”

“I’ll send you the coordinates once I get back to the PADD.”

“And what’s the dress code? Does he like a man in uniform?”

Leonard watched as Kirk licked his lips. “He does indeed like that, but he’s dying to know if you have anything interesting tucked away under your bunk.”

“I think we can put together something nice for such a devoted fan.”

McCoy reached out to Jim, and gave his hand a quick squeeze. He didn’t let it stay there long, removing it after a few, long seconds. “He’ll be tickled pink that you agreed. Thank you, for giving him a chance.”

“Only because it’s you who asked.”

Leonard left his room, blushing like a goddamn virgin. He was trying to be smooth, and he couldn’t show how much Jim was affecting him. He had a tiny skip in his step. There was joy bubbling in his chest. He felt positively excited for tomorrow, in a way he hadn’t been for a long time. None of Jim’s scenarios had ever gotten him this riled up and flustered.

*****

Later that night, he got a message from Spock.

Spock: Jim informed me of the plans for tomorrow. He was very insistent that there wouldn’t be another man at the venue. He is calling me ridiculous, but I wanted to confirm that it will be you there.

McCoy should have expected it, but he wished he could have stayed demure about it. It made him smile, though. It let him know that Spock really did want him. Jim had been the one to discuss their relationship with him, and Spock had been involved indirectly. It’s not that Spock wasn’t as important, it was just that Jim had more years of friendship between them to ease their way through uncomfortable conversations. This, though, let him know that Spock wanted to be intimate with him in a cabin on the beach.

McCoy: I’ll be there on my own. Waiting for the two of you to keep me company.

Spock: You could have said that to begin with.

McCoy: I was trying to be coy.

Spock: I read your message aloud to Jim. I wish to inform you that he is giggling about, “A coy McCoy.”

That broke some of the tension that was building up. These are his friends. He shouldn’t be so intimidated by them, and scared of what the future held. Jim was still ridiculous, Spock was still a bit of a stick in the mud. Before he could respond, he received another message:

Spock: I don’t know why you would pursue this course of action. If you said you would like to join our relationship, you could be with us tonight.

McCoy might be rusty, but he recognized flirting when he saw it. Flirting with Spock felt incredibly novel. He stared at the words, typing and deleting several responses that felt inadequate.

McCoy: What would happen if I came to your room now?

Spock: We would give you anything you wanted. Within reason, of course.

He solidly considered going right now, his plans be damned.

McCoy: Tomorrow. It’ll be like how it would have been if we didn’t have to stop last time.

A roll in their cramped quarters didn’t feel satisfying for the consummation of their currently unlabeled relationship. Something about this whole situation made him want to make it special.

Spock: Jim has ideas, and he is rather insistent in his seductions. I hope you will think about how passionate we are tonight, wishing you were here with us.

McCoy: You are killing me.

Spock doesn’t respond to that, and McCoy finally allowed himself to imagine how they were occupying themselves tonight. He could ask them tomorrow. Though, when they saw him in his leathers, there might not be a lot of conversation after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for the fandom before! I absolutely love the Kirk/Spock/McCoy ship, and needed some more of these boys together in my life. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think McCoy will be wearing the next night. I feel like all of the boys would dress up for this rendezvous.


End file.
